Potion
A potion, a consumable medicine or poison, is usually made by a sorcerer, warlock, witch, elf or faerie and has magical properties. It might be used to heal, enchant or poison people. The known potions that have been used in the series are: *Gaius' magical antidote, made from the Mortaeus flowers. He chanted this spell on it: "Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dom.'' '''Dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum" (The Poisoned Chalice). *The troll's potion. It was made by Jonas for his mistress. The troll had to continually drink it to take on the form of the Lady Catrina. According to Gaius, this is really powerful magic to physically change her like that, and this is futher supported by the fact that her image in a mirror didn't reveal her true appearance, while reflections are a normal weakness to this kind of magic. After Merlin tried to cast the spell of revelation on Catrina, she had to drink her potion again to fully contrast the pain caused by this spell. The court physician made a potion that looked and tasted the same. Without the troll's magic, it had no effect and Catrina's true form was exposed. It was made of rat's guts, toad paste (two toads ground up), horse dung, crushed sheep's eyeball, pond scum, three wolf spiders and a dash of sheep's brain (Beauty and the Beast). *Trickler's love potion. He made it one with a lock of hair from Arthur, then with one from Vivian to make them fall in love. According to Merlin, there are over 636 love spells and over 150 of them involve a lock of hair. Love potions are very powerful, for they influence the greatest force of all, which is love. Trickler chanted a spell ("Ales, læfe he híe þonne he áwæcaþ. Biþ his hyht þæt he her seón mote ána oftíe þonne ealle mán") on the potion, while he was heating it on a candle (which he also lit with magic) and weaving over it the lock of hair. He then put this potion on Arthur's and Vivian's eyes while they were sleeping (Sweet Dreams). *Morgause's potion to enchant the mandrake root. It was a thick, dense, black liquid similar to dark mud that she had prepared in a big cauldron. She threw a handkerchief, which had Uther's tears on it, with the root itself in it, that sank in the potion. She chanted this spell: "Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwþ ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ". Every night Morgana had to return to Morgause's Cave and recover the Mandrake root with the potion (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *The Goblin's potions. He created many of them and sold them to the citizens of Camelot to earn gold coins. The one he gave to Morgana, Uther and Gwen (a sleeping draught that had been enchanted) caused them to suffer from flatulence. The Goblin also used another potion to cure Uther of his baldness (which he had caused, too) (Goblin's Gold). *A potion created long ago by the Witches of Meredor that can force a faerie out of a changeling. Gaius prepared it to save Princess Elena, but in the beginning he didn't know how to make it, not knowing what a lot of the potion's ingredients were. According to Gaius, the Witches of Meredor were the worst recipe writers he'd known. One of the potion's ingredients was the stamen of the dropwort flower, rearer than a four-leaf clover. They grow in a boggy and marshy terrain (The Changeling). *Alice's remedy. It was a dust that sparkled with magical power and it was given to the innkeeper's wife for her dying husband. Thanks to it and to a Sorcerer's chime, the man was saved (Love in the Time of Dragons). *Gaius's prescription for Uther. It was given to him for an old battle wound and made of hemlock, nightshade and valerian. The king had to take it daily. Alice, under the Manticore's power, decided to add to it the creature's venom (Love in the Time of Dragons). *The potion Merlin used when he cast an ageing spell on himself. He had prepared an unknown blue powder that he threw in a cauldron. The spell he chanted caused the powder to explode and the white smoke that rose to his face made him grow older (Queen of Hearts). *Gaius' antidote for ageing spells. He found it in the Book of Gallah and he said it would have taken a long time to make it. This was indeed a difficult potion to prepare and it took Gaius an entire night make it (Queen of Hearts). *Morgause's tracking potion. It was a white dust that Morgana secretly added to Gwen's wine. When Morgause chanted the spell "Beo þu leohte bewunden", the path that the maid had followed was illuminated. After a certain time the potion began to lose its power and Morgause, who had followed Gwen with her men, had to chant another spell ("Scin scire") to reveal Gwen's way (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). *The potion Merlin, disguised as "Dragoon the Great", used to try to cure Uther. It was invented by Gwillem of Cambria who was, according to Gaius, mad as a coot but one of the best healers of all. Gaius told him to use only four drops, because any more could have been dangerous. After making Uther drink the potion, Merlin chanted a healing spell (The Wicked Day). Slideshow Merlin104 1827.jpg|Gaius' antidote. Merlin205 0021.jpg|Jonas prepares the troll's potion. Merlin205 0056.jpg|The troll's potion. Merlin206 0625.jpg|Gaius creates a faked non-magical troll's potion. Merlin210 0339.jpg|Trickler prepares a love potion. Merlin301 1200.jpg|Morgause's potion to put an enchantment on the Mandrake Root. Merlin303 1115.jpg|The Goblin magically changes the properties of a sleeping draught. Merlin306 2063.jpg|Gaius prepares a potion created by the Witches of Meredor. Merlin309 0278.jpg|Alice's remedy. Merlin309 1716.jpg|Alice adds the Manticore's venom to Gaius' medicine. merlin310_1703.jpg|The powder Merlin used to cast an ageing spell. Merlin310 2341.jpg|The potion from the Book of Gallah that can undo Aging Spells. Merlin313 0598.jpg|Morgana corrupts Gwen's wine. Merlin313 1119.jpg|The effect of Morgause's tracking potion. 464-Evangeline.jpg|Dragoon makes Uther drink a magical potion. Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Objects Category:potions Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Recurring Objects Category:Real world Category:Two-parter appearance Category:Poisons Category:Medicine